


"Heart it Races" (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Series: sweetestdrain vids [32]
Category: The Secret of NIMH (1982)
Genre: The rats of NIMH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: The knots in our laces.





	"Heart it Races" (vid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trelkez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/gifts).



> Made for Trelkez as a Festivids treat! (Officially my most secret vid EVER -- only my mother knew I made this.)

  
**Song:** "Heart it Races" by Dr. Dog  
**Source:** The Secret of NIMH (1982)

_The knots in our laces._

**Download:** [right-click and save, please.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/heartitraces_xvid.avi) [please watch with VLC player]  
**OR watch streaming version here:**   


 

 **Notes:** Made for Trelkez as a Festivids treat! (Officially my most secret vid EVER -- only my mother knew I made this.)

Thanks to all those who left lovely comments and feedback on the Festivid post(s)!


End file.
